Gosh, Kurt You Look Delicious!
by loquaciouslauryn
Summary: Klaine gets together after they sing Baby It's Cold Outside. Cavity providing Klaine Fluff.


A/n Hey guys! So I actually thought of this beautiful Klaine scenario while I was on the bus home for a Jazz competition and Baby It's Cold Outside came on my Glee shuffle! It's a little corny but I love it; Klaine is beautiful! If this story gets a lot of hits, I will rewrite it from Blaine's point of view! (:

_Oh but it's cold outside!_

_I got through this without totally collapsing or making a fool of myself; I call that progress Hummel _ I said to myself as I Blaine and I were smiling at each other after the break taking duet

"You were so much better than that girl I'm going to sing it with." Blaine said

I blushed and murmured out a 'thank you' and a 'you were amazing' as Blaine smirked at my fluster

Blaine waved goodbye to me as he walked out the door and there I saw my old Glee teacher, Mr. Schue.

"Hey Kurt! It's so nice to see you! Was that someone special?"

I laughed. _Hell, I wish_

"No, he's just a friend. On the upside, I like him and he's actually gay. I call that progress."

On that cue, Blaine walked into the room, wearing the same fluster I wore about 2 minutes before hand. Blaine walked over to me very confused, and totally disregarding Mr. Schue. _**He just heard everything you said Kurt. Well, the titantic just hit the iceberg.**_

"Kurt, I can come back later… I'll leave you two alone."

I simply nodded, not looking away from Blaine's gaze that was still eyeing me up in confusion.

"I turned around to come back in for my boombox that I left here, and I…. I think I heard something I shouldn't have heard Kurt."

I plopped down on the couch with a heavy sigh. _**Prepare yourself for a dapper let down Kurt.**_

I got the courage to look up at Blaine, his brown eyes glistening with attention and his face was just…. GRR YOU BLAINE. I began to speak

"Yeah, that wasn't intended for your ears. God Blaine, I didn't want to screw this up. I mean yeah, you know how I feel now but I don't want to lose the friendship we have because it was something I really enjoyed. I liked being able to talk with another _guy _ who likes Vogue, has almost the amount of talent that I do (I chuckled mentally at that one; If I had the voice of angels, Blaine had the voice of God), and went through situations that I went through. And I pretty much just screwed that up. So Blaine, just let me down easy and we can forget this ever happened."

Blaine sat down beside me and sighed

"Kurt, what has you so convinced that I don't feel the same way you do?"

My head spun at this one

"Blaine, are you serious? You could do so much better than this. The first time I met you I cried; that's probably not an attractive quality. I'm walk around with my head held high like I'm better than everyone else and honestly, I'm not the most attractive looking person around."

Blaine looked at me with one eyebrow cocked and then he started to laugh. Quite frankly, I didn't find any of this funny.

"Kurt, I will beg to differ. Firstly, you are the most handsome and interesting boy at Dalton, hell, OHIO. I like a man who isn't afraid to show his emotion and let his guard down around something. And don't even argue it was too soon Kurt, because I was in your situation and I know you were going through a rough time at McKinley. Kurt, what you think are the worst parts of you, I think are the best. I love the way that you can hold your head so high as you walk through the hallways here even after all you've been put through. Not many people can do that. I love the way your nose crinkles when you laugh and the way your eye color seems to change with the outfit you wear; you always keep me guessing. And don't even get me started on your impeccable fashion sense; I swear it's the best in America. Kurt, you say I could do better, and maybe I could. But I don't want to because you're the best for me."

"Blaine… I-I don't know what to say."

Now, I really wanted to say _Oh my Gaga, Blaine that was the most romantic and sweet thing anyone; let alone having it said by the boy I've been pinning over since the day I met has said to me and I really hope this isn't all a dream because I don't even know how someone like you could even give someone like me the time of day because you're so dapper and perfect Blaine and… _but yeah, I settled.

"Say that you'll let someone like me in and we can try something different…. Kurt what are you doing to your hand"

Unconsciously, I was pinching the skin on my hand, and it was quite red. I had just realized I was doing such a thing

"Uh… that's actually a very good question. Maybe my subconscious is wondering if this is all a dream. I sure hope its not"

And with that, Blaine took my hand to his lips, and he planted a small and chastised kiss on the red mark my fingers had left. I blushed at such a small yet dapper gesture and Blaine giggled

"Kurt, I know you don't like it when you blush, but your blush is one of my favorite things about you. I love how you get so embarrassed when someone does something nice for you."

I blushed and smiled at his comment and retorted back

"I certainly hope you won't tire of it then, because with this I could be blushing double the amount!"

"I will never get sick of you Kurt."

I smiled at him, as his love filled puppy eyes smiled at me. He got up off the couch and turned to me, holding his hand out

"Care to join me for coffee?"

I smirked

"Only if we pick redvines up on the way."

"Kurt Hummel, you are the best boyfriend ever."

Post A/N - If you guys give me some good feedback, maybe I can continue this somehow… reviews reviews reviews! And yes, I am a starkid. And redvines are awesome. (; - Give me prompts if you got 'em!


End file.
